


Bromance, but the 'b' is silent.

by Kris_Is_Ded



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-WAR!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Is_Ded/pseuds/Kris_Is_Ded
Summary: After secretly hanging out with Soldier behind the Administrator's back, Demo realises that there might be something more than he previously thought there would be.And then they banged.Also Bottom!Demo
Relationships: BLU Soldier/RED Demoman, Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Bromance, but the 'b' is silent.

The RED Team all knew that their Demo and the other team's Soldier had been friends, but they thought that the Administrator's lies tore their frendship into pieces. And yet somehow the two managed to get thrugh it and remain friends. This time, they were more carefull. It sucked, since they couldn't do all the things they used to do together, but if it meant that they will survive this nonstop war and stay friends, they were willing to go thrugh it. It worked out, sometimes after battle they would sneak out to the farthest corners of the battlefield to chat, gossip and whatnot. Despite their painfull past, they fixed their friendship and in a few months it seemed like the war between them never happened. Then one day, Demo acknowledged a feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time. He knew exactly what this feeling was. And yet, he refused to believe it. He wasn't in love with his best friend. He's just lonely, right?

Wrong. Despite Demo's denial, the feeling grew stronger and stronger every day. He didn't know if it was good or bad that Soldier didn't notice the change in Demoman's behaviour, but it didn't matter at that moment. Not until he finnaly accepted it. Okay **maybe** he had a **little** crush on soldier, but what are the chances that Soldier liked him back? And besides, being a full on **couple** would most likely be just recklessly testing the Administrator's inability to figure out that they remained friends after she put so much effort into seperating them. Maybe she knew that her plan couldn't fail so she didn't pay that much attention to the aftermath and she wouldn't notice as long as they were careful. 

After some time Tavish finaly decided to tell Jane about this feeling. After an easy victory, the RED team went to the base to party while Demo went to meet Soldier away from the bgattlefield where they usually met and spilled the beans. He stuterred with every tenth word and it was a little bit confusing but somehow he managed to put the words together. 

'' So uhh.... What I was tryin ta say was...I like ye Jane. Like, more than a friend ye know? I-it's ok if ye don't like me back, I just... wanted to let ye know... '' Tavish looked at the figure in front of him. Soldier had a confused expression, he looked like he was still processing. While he was proccessing the badly put together words, Demo thought about everything that Soldier could say. Things like '' You mean a lot to me, but I don't fell the same. '', '' I think we should stop this. '' or even a '' Thank you. ''. Before he could imagine more possibilities, Jane's face suddenly turned into a big smile that almost reached his ears. It wasn't the '' Run, I'm coming for your spine! '' kind of smile he was used to, It was a genuine '' This is the best thing that could happened to me! '' kind of smile. They both stood there for a moment before Soldier opened his mouth, loudly laughed, and lunged forward, cupped Demo's face with his hands and gave him a big kiss on the mouth, pulling away after a few seconds with a loud 'Mwah!' sound. Demo stood there for a second, waiting for his brain to go reboot.

'' I like you too! '' Proclaimed Soldier, smiling and blushing with his hands still around Demo's face. At that moment Demo's brain already came back to normal. He would be lying if he said that he didn't think Soldier looked cute as hell when he was happy. ''Hehe, I can see that. '' Said Demo with a chuckle while blood rushed to his face. '' I was scared that our friendship would fall apart if I told you that I feel like this about you. And I thought that you would hate me, since not many people like gays you know...'' Soldier said with a frown.

That last comment made Tavish frown a little '' Aye suppose ye'r right. But that's not their buisness and if someone tries to say otherwise then they can.... uhhh... Eat a brick? '' They both erupted into a horse laugh after that last comment. Demo's mind practicaly turned off half way thrugh the sentence. Soldier looked so sad when he looked at him and his mind automatically tried to make him feel better. He succeeded, but he failed to get the point across. Then Soldier Lifted his helmet a little to expose his eyes and looked around for any kind of presence, that they shouldn't know about. '' Hey, now that we're together. C'mere, I wanna show you something. '' Said Soldier with a smirk and a little wink. There were two meanings to this smirk. Either Soldier became an evil mastermind after Scout pulled a rude prank on him and he had a genious comeback, or he found Engineer's secret beer stash. But the wink that followed after, gave that smirk a new meaning. 

Soldier took Demo's hand and led him behind some bushes that were hiding a big hole in the chain link fence and gestured Demo to go thrugh it. '' Ye sure that going away from the battlefield is a good idea? '' Asked Demo nervously. '' It's not that far. I've walked thrugh this place for quite some time and I know the way back. '' Replied Soldier. '' Now after you. '' '' Ok, If you say so... '' Demo was still a little unsure about this, but he trusted Soldier. After going thrugh the hole in the fence Soldier once again took Demo's hand and led led him towards some trees. After they got thrugh, Soldier pointed at a seemingly abandoned and ruined concrete building. '' That's the place! It may look bad, but I found it recently and took the time to clean up a room where we can hang out. I even brung a mattress with pillows and a blanked, a table and boxes with some stuff in there. It was a hiding place for me to go to when I was down. There aren't even any hobos since It's far away from any sort of town or things like that. That means we can go there and talk about whatever we can! '' Demo followed Soldier into the building. The halls were ruined and the windows were broken, but then they walked into the room that Jane was talking about. It was nice and tidy. The only source of light was an uncovered window, since the lights obviously don't work. There was a comfy looking mattress in a corner and an old looking table with some boxes in the other. Most of the boxes were open with notebooks pencils and even some weapons sticking out of them, but there was one box that was wrapped in a blanket, wich captured Demo's attention. '' What's inside this box? '' Demo asked. '' Oh this one? T-thats for another time hehe... '' Replied Soldier. '' Now, how about we take a seat and talk about some things? '' After that they both sat down on the mattress and wrapped their arms around eachodher's schoulder. Since there were no cameras around they had so much to talk about. At first they sat beside eachother talking about whenever they had on mind, then after a while they held hands, then over time both the talk and their tuches became more intimate. One thing led to another and now Jane's hand was digging in Tavish's pants.

Tavish was ejoying it, It was way better than jacking off to the respawn room calendar since after a few times it didn't bring that much pleasure with it, but the warmth of another person's hand just hit different. His pants and vest were already taken off at that point. (Damn Soldier is so good at this, there's no way it´s his first. The only way that he would be that good this fast is that he studied handies in porn. Wait that sounds wier-)

'' O-ohhh yea, like that... continue... '' Demo's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, Soldier got his other hand and started delicately massaging his balls wich made Tavish let out a quiet moan. '' You like that private? '' Asked Soldier with a smirk. '' A-aye... '' Replied Demo, biting his lower lip. '' Well, that means I'll have to continue~ '' And he did, Soldier's strokes felt amazing and not long after, Demo finaly busted, coating his shirt. '' Whoops. Sorry. '' Apologized Soldier. '' Dunnae fret. I can wash it later. '' Demo assured him. '' Heh.. Looks like we're gonna use that box after all! '' Said Soldier and walked to the previously mentioned wrapped box. By now Demo was certain about the contents of the box when Soldier got a small bottle of lube from the box. He walked back and Demo got to work on taking off his clothes. Once they were off, Soldier took Demo's legs and hoisted them over his shoulders and coated his own lenght with lube. '' You ready? '' Soldier asked with a little smirk on his face. '' Ye bet yer arse.'' Replied Demo and Soldier slowly inserted himself inside him. He stayed still for a bit to let Demo adjust to the feeling before slowly starting to move in and out. It went like this for a while and then Jane started moving a little faster. Demo let out a little moan with each thrust wich gave Soldier the confidence to move faster, thus making Demo moan louder. Eventually he was thrusting as hard as he could. Feeling close, he took Demo's dick and gave it a few hard thrusts before both of them came at once. They collapsed on the mattress, panting next to eachother. '' Wow.... That was... Amazing. '' Said Demo, still panting. '' Really? '' '' Yea, I didn't know you could work your hands like that. '' '' Wait, wait, wait... Did you hear that? '' '' Huh? ''

...

_'' Come on, nobody ever goes here. I spend some time here when I want to be alone. ''_

Oh no....

They're fucked.

Oh they're **really** fucked.

'' Shit, that sounds like Scout! What do we do? '' Whispered Demo. '' I don't know! There's nowhere to hide! '' Panicked Soldier '' We're fucked! '' Added Demo. '' I know! '' '' Shh! He'll hear us! '' Then, Demo got an idea. '' Jane! The window! '' Whispered Demo. He remembered the broken window and since they were on the ground floor, it was safe to jump out. They quickly got their clothes on, and jumped out without the Scout knowing about them. Then they ran back to the hole in the fence and quickly crawled thrugh it. '' Phew, that wose a close one! '' Said Tavish, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. '' If you didn't mention the window, then we would be goners! '' Replied Jane. '' We should get to our bases now. Can i get one last kiss before we go? '' He asked, blushing a little while saying the last part and Demo gladly pecked one last kiss on his mouth before they both went towards their bases.

*The End*


End file.
